


Thumb

by wehadchips



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: M/M, Random Word Generator fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehadchips/pseuds/wehadchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck at the airport because of a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found a website called Random Word Generator. I got the word "thumb", so I decided to write a story with this word...  
> I hope you won't be disappointed cause it's not really a smut fic, like the word suggests, but well...oh, and don't worry, keep reading and you'll find the word in question.

Storms are really annoying. 

Specially if you have to spend hours in the airport waiting for it to go away, to finally take off and go home. 

If you have something to distract yourself, it’s easier. But when your cell phone’s battery dies, and you just remembered you forgot to charge your iPod’s battery, it looks like the world is a grey place. And yes it’s raining in this world. A lot. 

But maybe things can lighten up when your best friend sits by your side. Even if said friend starts to mumble and curse about the weather and “What is the point of having a private jet if we can’t take off when we want?” 

Well, Jonny, it’s called life sparing. I hate it too, but it has to be done. 

“And now, what are we supposed to do?” 

“…”  


“Nice answer, Rich.” 

“You’re in better situation, my friend. I have no phone and my iPod is dead. I can see your phone is working at least.” 

“No, not working. I mean…It doesn’t make calls…” 

“But the battery is full, right?” 

“Yeah, but what’s the point of…” 

“Stop looking for points and give it to me.” 

Richie got the phone off a grunting Jon, that still couldn’t understand what he wanted to do with it. When Richie leant back on his seat with a smile on his face, and Jon could hear that unmistakable sound of digital games, he just had to laugh. 

“I cannot believe you’re playing…really…” 

“Have something better to do?” 

“Well…” he bent his body to Richie’s, with a significant look. 

“And who would think you could be thinking about this in such a situation, uh? You never cease to amaze me, Jonny.” Richie sat up straight and moved closer to Jon, already forgetting the small equipment in his hands. 

“I’m just kidding, you horny beast. Our entire crew is here waiting for the plane, so I don’t think there’s a part of this room where we could be alone.” 

“There’s always the restroom.” Richie waggled his eyebrows, in an inviting voice. 

“Seriously…Rich…we’re in our fifties, man…restroom?” 

Richie sighed and went back to his comfortable position on his seat, his eyes back to the game with a disappointed face. 

“You used to be more audacious. You seem to be older than me.” 

“Shut up.” Jon sighed and supported his arms on his knees, resting his face in his hands, massaging his temples. “I just wanna board the damn plane. That’s what I want.” 

“In some hours…” 

“Just great.” 

Richie was really focused on killing the aliens and getting his star ship safe, but when a green creature shot him dead, he almost screamed with anger. 

“Ah, man!!! You fucking little thing!!” 

Jon looked at Richie, still in the same position and shook his head. “Kids” he mumbled, almost inaudible. He then bent a bit more and hid his face in his arms, over his knees, trying to get his thoughts straight, knowing that his anxiousness wouldn’t lead him anywhere. 

Before Richie pressed the “Start” button again (yes, because now it was a matter of honor to kill that alien bastard), he took a peek at his friend by his side. Due to Jon’s position, his shirt had gone up a bit, and his pants were down, showing a little of his butt crack. And of course, just that sigh was enough to make Richie think of inappropriate things. At least for the moment. 

Well, he couldn’t get hard in there. Everybody was there, around them…pacing anxiously from one side to the other of the room…or sitting around them. That…had to wait. 

But it was getting difficult when Jon started to stretch his muscles by trying to touch his feet with his hands. Many times. And each time, his pants seemed to slid down even more. And he could see more of that delicious ass. No underwear, as you would have thought.  
He tried to focus on his game again, but it wasn’t that hard to choose between green aliens trying to shoot him and Jon’s inviting ass. But he had to choose the aliens. At least for now. 

“My knees will start to hurt if I’m sitting for a long time.” Jon complained. “But I’m tired and I really want to remain seated.” 

“Hmm…” Richie knew that Jon wasn’t really talking to him, that this was him talking to…himself. And Jon’s knees weren’t exactly what he was thinking at the moment. Well, if even they were resting on Richie’s arms while…oh, shit.

Richie’s fingers were trying so hard to keep touching the phone’s keys and try to shoot those space ships, but he couldn’t help imagining if his fingers went to touch that soft and hot skin that he was looking at. And go further…lower…deeper…feeling Jon’s warmth around his fingers. Using all of them to make him… 

“Use your thumb.” Jon said, out of nothing. 

THEFUCK!!!!!!! 

“Wh…what? ?” Richie looked at Jon startled, who was by his side, looking at the phone in his hands. 

“Your thumb, man. You’re using your index finger to shoot…I think you’re the only person on this planet who does that. You’re supposed to use your thumb. It presses the keys more firmly. You’ll be able to kill them bastards.” 

“Oh…ah…yeah. Thanks…I’ll try then.” 

“Just don’t waste my battery with that, I’ll need it when we land.” 

“We didn’t even take off, and you’re talking about landing.” 

“…whatever.” He stood up and stretched, then walked towards the other guys, who were, apparently, playing on their own cell phones as well. 

“Yeah. Please, leave me alone with my aliens here, you distracting thing,” Richie talked more to himself than to Jon. 

“Uh?” Jon turned around with a confused face. Richie waved at him, letting him know it was nothing. 

“hmpf….thumb…you’ll see what’s waiting for ya, Jonny boy.” And went back to try to escape the creatures for the umpteenth time. 

 

***The End***

**Author's Note:**

> *Fic written in 13 Apr 2011


End file.
